Rise of The Sentinels
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Before The Last Stand happened, there was an epidemic of mutant hunting robots; can two feuding sides combine long enough to stop these things? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_This is how I thought things were going to happen when I first read years ago that they were going to introduce Sentinels to the Last Stand….and what had happened in general. Thank goodness for fanfiction right? Hahaha. Anyways, let me know how y'all enjoyed the first chapter!_

Things at Professor Xavier's School seemed like a normal day to the outside world; granted most people thought that it was just an upper class school for spoiled rich children. To the people inside it was a sanctuary from the outside world. Sadly people don't seem to accept those who are different. Whether they don't like certain things, if they are gay, or the big one that seems to not ever have died down, being a mutant. Something inside each mutant's DNA had decided to not be dormant. It was evolution speeding up. These were all things that Dr. Jean Grey had taught before she had passed away. Before anyone had known it, it was her wake. The funeral had already been over, and Rogue stood awkwardly away from the rest of the crowd. A part of her felt guilty that Jean had died; her power could have prevented Jean from going. She could have stopped the flood from the Blackbird couldn't she? She took a sip of water and looked out the window. She couldn't imagine how most of the people in the manor were feeling. She knew that a lot of them felt remorse and sadness, but some people were really affected by the death of Jean Grey. Logan and Scott seemed to be the two that made the most damage. She found herself walking out of the manor and towards where the teacher had been buried.

For what seemed like hours she was alone; until she felt a pair of eyes around her. She felt the jewelry she was wearing starting to move. A fear was building inside the pit of her stomach; she only knew of one mutant who could control metal. She squashed down the urge to rip off her gloves, and slowly removed one glove. She knew that her self defense could kick in at a moment's notice if she couldn't get skin contact. A branch snapped and she turned around and found herself shocked at who was there. There stood Magneto and John St. Allerdyce, but known to most everyone has Pyro. She still felt a little scared of the powerful mutant in front of her, but felt a little comfort that John was there. Before she could ask what they were doing here, Professor X came wheeling out. "It's alright Marie," he assured her, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. If Logan was here, he would be going feral on them, but she knew that he wasn't here so there was no point in that.

Before she walked away, she smiled lightly at John. Despite being a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants, she held a soft spot for her friend. It was probably the reason of her and Bobby splitting up shortly after the events at Alkali Lake. She always felt guilty for letting John leave with Magneto. It appeared that Professor Xavier and Magneto were talking like they were friends. "Rogue," Pyro said simply, and she had stopped her walking. He took that as a good sign, and caught up with her. He didn't try to make it apparent, but he did miss his friends at the school. They were his only family that he had ever known since his hated him for what he was. It wasn't like he wasn't accepted at the Brotherhood of Mutants, but just seeing Rogue by herself made him realize that they weren't very different from each other. She seemed to be such an outsider despite the fact that she was surrounded by people like her.

"I'm glad you decided to come," she admitted to him, tucking a fallen strand of white hair from her face. "I think Dr. Grey would appreciate that you were here," he shrugged it off.

"So…how's Iceman doing?" he questioned, not even bothering to refer to him by his first name anymore. Ororo Munroe, Professor X and Rogue were the only ones attempting to even talk to him. He shrugged off that thinking, and decided to ask about Robert Drake.

"I don't even know anymore," she said, "Shortly after you left we broke up," she said. "Couldn't be with someone who is two faced," John was shocked, and then decided that he should tell her the other reason they were here. He was disgusted about what the homo sapiens had come up with; a cure for mutation. He felt sick when he had heard that from Magneto. "What's wrong?" she questioned. Before he could answer, someone came running up to them. He first expected the person running up to them would just glare at him.

"Hey Pyromaniac!" Jubilation Lee said smiling at him; Rogue was shocked as well. It seemed like no one had anything good to say about him. "What?" she asked, as she started blowing up a piece of gum in her mouth. "He is still our friend," she said in a duh voice. "So…you coming back?"

"Jubilee!" she groused. "Ever heard of being subtle?" she questioned.

"Subtlety is overrated," she said. "So…" she said, attempting to nitpick more at him. Rogue rolled her eyes, but realized this was the most normal things had been in a long time.

"That's not the reason-,"

"Was it for Roguey?" she questioned, and Rogue grabbed the Asian girl's arm and dragged her away from hearing distance. "Oh come on," Jubilee said; I was just having some fun," she said, "I don't do the sad things well you know that," she said, absentmindedly making a small firework like light appear in her hand. Before she could make herself any more vulnerable, she dropped the subject. They walked back towards John. Before they reached him, a loud rumbling noise surrounded them. "What the hell?" she questioned, looking up towards the sky. Large robots much like resembling the ones the younger students fought in the Danger Room were steadily heading towards them.

Lightning cracked and Ororo Munroe appeared from the skies seeing the robots. They zeroed in on her, and their hands started to glow. "Kids get out of here now!" she shouted, as a bolt of lightening appeared onto her hands. Lucky for her, she was alerted by Professor X of what information Magneto had. Not just about the cure but about the mutant hunting robots that were in place to get the mutants who were going to fight getting the cure. "Leave this sanctuary alone!" Storm had called out, hurling the bolt of lightning at the leading robot.

Not long after more of the X-Men and the Brotherhood coming from all corners of the school. "We got to get you out of here," Jubilee said to Rogue.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue started to object, but was pushed by John as a claw came down from the skies right where the three teens were just standing. John gestured with his hand and his trusty lighter lit up a flame. He managed to manipulate the fire to throw it towards the robot.

"Girl…unless one of us falls down," Jubilee replied, kicking her shoes off. "You can't suck anything that doesn't have life in them," she spat out her gum.

"Oh like you and your sparkles are going to-," John started to shoot back at her, but was cut off when Jubilee threw her hands out.

"Close your eyes!" She shouted, as her shades were pulled on and a huge flash disrupted the sensors on the robots. She ran to go help the younger and more afraid children who were running. As she looked around, she saw that many had become unconscious during this surprise battle. She bent down and saw Scott Summers lying on the ground. She gently touched his forehead, and felt his memories and pain enter her system. She pushed that down, and focused on the power that was inside of Scott Summers. She let go of his head, and saw that his breathing returned to normal. She focused her eyes at the robot behind Storm, and let out an optic blast from her eyes.

"Kid what are you doing?" she whirled around, and saw that Logan was there. She couldn't believe it; she felt angry at this point. How could he just leave and show up whenever he wanted to? She shook her head, and ran towards Professor X.

Storm had seen from the skies that the older students had started to reign the younger kids into hiding. Good she could focus on the battle ahead of her. _Storm, you need to pull back…they are retreating. _She heard Professor X's voice in her mind. She reluctantly started to float back down towards the ground and very well saw that the robots were retreating. She glared at Magneto before looking around at the damage done to the school.

"So…it seems like there is more to the story than meets the eye," she inquired looking towards Professor X and Magneto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again a story I never really bothered to update and not sure why. But I am trying to get back into the groove of things, and I feel like I should continue this story. Can't promise to update daily or weekly like I did in the past, but I am gonna try my darndest to do update at least once a month ha. Anyways I hope anyone that reads this enjoys!_

Rogue began to pace back and forth. Storm, Professor X and Magneto were talking down in the room where they kept Cerebro. The Southern Belle stopped pacing when she saw Bobby coming into the room as well. "Hey Marie-," he started confusion entering his voice when suddenly he saw that John St. Allerdyce was there as well. His hands iced up, "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Ice it down kid," Logan's voice appeared, walking out of the elevator. "If I can behave myself around Magneto, I expect the same from you with Pyro," he didn't trust any of the Brotherhood here since Magneto had Mystique take out the Professor.

"Like I should listen to you," he groused, but nonetheless powered down not before shooting a look at his former friend. Pyro said nothing the whole entire time, just kept flicking his lighter on and off. "What's going on?" he asked; he had been at a different part of the campus; unsurprisingly he had been avoiding her. Rogue knew she shouldn't be feeling such petty feelings like not being able to touch so shortly after Jean's funeral, or the school being attacked.

She shook her head lightly to clear it up, but before she could respond, Jubilee appeared once more. "You seriously weren't around for when we put the smackdown on those robots?" she asked as she unwrapped a piece of gum and threw it into her mouth.

"I was studying…" Bobby said lamely.

"Well you missed Roguey kicking some metallic ass," Jubilee exclaimed, before shooting the Iceman a look. What most students around the skill didn't realize was that the firework shooting mutant hid behind her obnoxious self to keep an eye on those around her. She never talked about the circumstances that led her to being like that except to the two mutants who saved her that day. She happened to know that Bobby was lurking around Katherine Pryde, and her ex-boyfriend Piotor Rasputin.

"You fought?" Bobby questioned, ignoring the glare that Jubilee was shooting him. They may have been broken up, but he still worried about Rogue.

"She did fine Iceman," John's voice appeared; he had finally broken his silence. He snapped his zippo shut, and approached them. The pyrokinetic kept an eye on Logan; the older male seemed more calm than the last time Pyro had seen him, but that wasn't going to stop him from being cautious.

Rogue's face got slightly hot with a bit of blush tinting her features. Rarely did she ever use her curse, and whenever she did she could typically put people into comas. So it was nice for once to hear that she was able to do a good job for once. "And it's not like-,"

Logan's face contorted into a feral one; it was time to tone it back. John settled back against the wall, and resumed playing with his lighter. The room filled up with tension once more, and Rogue began to pace once more. The doors to med bay swished open and Rogue almost paced right into Scott Summers. "Ah'm sorry Mr. Summers-," Rogue started to apologize right away.

"It's ok Rogue," he said, rubbing his temples tiredly. He had never been on the receiving end of Rogue's power before; it was a disturbing feeling even when not fully conscious. "Everyone ok?" he asked. Most everyone in the room was surprised when he didn't make a sarcastic comment towards Logan.

"The Professor is in there with Storm and Magneto," Rogue offered up. Scott knew that he should be in there; he couldn't wallow in despair and drink his emotions forever.

"Why?" he asked.

"Apparently-," Rogue started.

"Magneto has information that you guys will all want to hear," John interrupted.

"What could be so important that they could set their issues aside?" Jubilee questioned, stopping the chewing of her gum. John contemplated saying aloud what he knew what was happening, between the government offering an alleged cure for mutants and for those who resisted or those dubbed dangerous didn't commit...it wasn't going to be a pretty picture. It would have just came out easily, but because of one mutant he knew would just jump at the chance to get rid of her powers and it bothered him to no end that she would be so willing.

"I cannot believe this!" thunder rumbled, and the mutants looked up in surprised as the doors to Cerebro swished open. Ororo Munroe's normally cool blue eyes were replaced with her glowing white. She was infuriated; how dare they say that they were something to be cured, like they were some disease?

"Ororo," Professor X said calmly.

"She has every right to be angry Charles," Magento said folding his arms across his chest. The telepath shot a look at the Master of Magnetism.

"We agreed that we would talk about this, and that we would come to a decision mutually about how to handle this Eric-,"

Ororo let out a sigh, and she forced herself to calm down and regain control of her weather manipulating powers. Her eyes retained their normal blue hue and she looked towards the old pair of ex-friends.

"Students shouldn't be here for this," Ororo sighed, rubbing a hand on their face.

"We aren't going to be students forever!" Jubilee protested.

"They aren't kids-," Logan started, and Ororo shot him a glare.

"When someone sticks around long enough then they can make that kind of call," she groused. She was upset with Scott as well; she had taken on a lot of the responsibilities on top of the teaching and the power training...it was getting exhausting.

"They are going to be doing a press release soon enough no doubt," Magneto's voice appeared once more.

John knew if that they continued this, nothing was going to get accomplished, "The humans have decided that we are something we need to be cured...and that if we don't take this cure we need to be forced," with each word, his voice had gotten darker with each word.

"There's….there's a cure?" Rogue questioned, nervously pulling at her gloves, almost wishing that she could just go take the cure now.

"We are not a disease," Ororo said, "we are not something that could go away with some medical procedure," she was getting mad as hell. John looked at Rogue as well; the few younger mutants that were there seemed unphased or unpleased about their being a cure except for Rogue. John knew he could talk to Rogue; control was totally possible if she just worked on it. He knew just how much it hurt.

"I see you are more with agreeing with me on this then," Magneto said.

"I may show outrage about it," she sighed, "but I don't believe that us going to war with them will solve anything either," she sighed. "Kids come on," she sighed, moving her hands forward. "We'll talk about this in a bit," she promised.

"What about John?" Rogue questioned.

"These two have been through a lot the past couple years," Logan finally stepped up. "Jubes got kidnapped last year," he pointed to Jubilee, "Icecube and Rogue helped saved them. They are more qualified to be X-Men then most,"

Before Ororo could argue Scott spoke up, "They deserve to hear this too," he sighed, closing his eyes tightly so he could take off his eyes and rub his hands tiredly over his face.

"Fine," she sighed.

John was shocked about the X-Men letting the younger ones in on this. "Good…" Professor X said, "We have to agree," Professor Xavier said to everyone, "No fighting each other," he gave pointed looks towards Bobby and John.

Easy enough to follow, but Rogue was nervous about what may happen if things did go south. "We'll meet back here in a few hours, I have some people to contact," Professor X wheeled off and Magneto followed him.

"Coming Pyro?" he questioned.

"I'll be back in a bit, " he responded. He felt that if Rogue didn't hear what he had to say, she would run off and take the cure.

Jubilee in all her wisdom seemed to notice the moment that was about to happen. "Come on Icecube let's go," she grabbed his arm. He took took a backwards towards Rogue, but she kept dragging him away.

Rogue was about to follow them when John stepped out, "Hey hold on," he said, grasping her covered arm lightly. "I wanna talk about something with you,"

"I can't believe something like this has happened," she wanted to be outraged that there was going to be a 'cure' forced on mutants, but she could see herself willing to give that all up to just be normal.

"This is bull shit," he growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Rogue even if mutants did want this alleged cure, you know that those bastards won't stop there," he was getting livid; she was really willing to give up such an amazing power.

"You don't know that-," She started.

"I do and you do deep down do know that as well,"

"You have no idea what it's like to have my power!" she exasperated.

"I do know!" he said just as desperate. That stopped the female mutant for a moment. In the year she had gotten to know him, she had never seen him this open. He had never revealed any part of himself to any of his friends really. The person who had seen them the most of him was Bobby Drake, and he typically was wrapped up finding the next girl or next big joke.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Before he could really try to convince her of it, Logan came back, "Everything alright kid?" he questioned, and she rolled her eyes. John snapped his mouth shut; this wasn't meant for his ears. The Wolverine didn't need to know about his past.

"Ah'm fine," she said, and before she could squeeze anymore info out of John, he had walked off. She wondered what was such a big secret that he was so uncomfortable talking to anyone about.

_Hope everyone liked this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jubilee let out a sigh as the teachers and what was left of the Brotherhood exited the room. "This is some bull," she exasperated, linking arms with Rogue. "Not the first time either of us has been in danger," she mused.

"Ah know," Rogue murmured to herself. Then she looked at Jubilee, "What did happen when Stryker came?" she had never asked her friend that when they came back. The firework conjuring mutant bit her lip.

"Was protecting some of the younger kids," she sighed, "Didn't watch my back," She shuddered as she thought about it. _"Kitty!" Jubilee called out as she flicked a hand towards one of the soldiers. Energy globes exploded from her palm, and hit the guy full on the chest throwing him hard against the wall. Jubilee had one of the kids that got tranquilized on her back. The brunette ran towards her, and she transferred the young kid to her. "Get her out of here," she demanded._

"_What about you?" she asked._

"_Well unless you got a can of whoop ass in ya, you should probably go," she grumbled as she tied her long hair up into a bun. "In the mean time I'm going for more kids," Kitty frowned deeply, but she nodded her head and with the kid ran through the walls to safety. As she stealthily moved around, she remembered all the gymnastic courses she took growing up, hoping with that mixed in with the light training from the Danger Room would be enough to hold off more of those trained lackeys. _

"_Stop mutant!" the trigger happy monster shot towards her. She dove behind a book case, and let out a growl. _

_Jubilee took a deep breath and she stepped out of cover and let her mutation out, creating a blinding light. She heard the guy groan in pain and he dropped his weapon. She back flipped over towards the soldier and let out a kick to his stomach and when she was close enough let out a burst of fireworks to his chest incapacitating him. She peeled around looking for anyone else going on the offensive. _

_She peeked into one of the kids rooms and saw a group of kids being brought to their feet by the hit squad. She blasted the bad guys away from them and tried to get them up when she felt a dart hit her neck. She let out a groan of pain, and managed to sparkle the hell out of one more before losing consciousness._

"It was kind of scary," Jubilee admitted. "But no where near as terrifying as what Magneto tried doing to you," she said, playing around with a white colored strand of her friends hair.

"Yeah…but we have grown from that," she sighed. She was still trying to fight the internal battle she was currently having with herself. Everyone around her for the most part was enraged about the cure and here she was considering leaving and taking it. She would no longer be terrified of being a pawn of Magneto's once again. If she was powerless that wouldn't be an option.

"What's going on inside that head of yours anyways?" Jubilee questioned bluntly. "You aren't considering taking that alleged cure are you?" she groused.

"It's tempting," Rogue admitted. "I've been here for two years and I have barely any semblance of control then I did when I first came here,"

"Just try harder," she said.

Rogue scoffed lightly, "Me trying harder could be the death of someone," she pointed out.

"Just sayin' Roguey," Jubilee said, "How can you expect to learn if you don't test the waters?" she knew that if they continued this form of conversation that they would just argue. "Anyways," she changed the subject, "I do not like this whole being left in the dark business. Let's go see what they're planning on doing,"

Rogue was about to disagree with her friend's current train of thought, but then decided if she could just corner John, then maybe she could see what he was going to tell her before. "Alright let's do it,"

"Good!" and with that they went the same direction as the group of elder mutants.

**Living Room**

"You want to break Mystique out of jail?" Ororo deadpanned looking at the metal bending mutant.

"She has the information about the source of the cure," Magneto reasoned. The weather witch turned towards Charles Xavier who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Can't you just read her mind for the information?" she sighed.

"Her mind is hard to read," the telepath responded. There seemed to be more to the story than he was letting on, but he showed no signs of letting on what that might be.

"You know that if we join forces we aren't going to condone killing of the humans," Ororo sighed, knowing that if there was indeed a cure that Mystique's information would be invaluable to them. Wolverine was in the corner not saying anything; if this was going to really happen he wasn't going to let Magneto go without him there.

"Logan…" Charles turned to look at his student and he raised an eyebrow at him. He let out a sigh and then decided to go ahead and let him go. "You and Ororo should accompany Erik to get the information from her. Ororo sighed; she supposed that using her powers to make the road shrouded with fog that would be enough to stop the truck holding her and whomever else was on the bus. Still she couldn't feel a little apprehensive about working with them.

Rogue and Jubilee managed to hear most of the conversation, but while they were eavesdropping they didn't hear Pyro approach them. "What are you two doing?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice. They both jumped in surprise and turned around the pyrokinetic mutant.

"Shh," Jubilee hushed the mutant before Rogue could respond. "We are eavesdropping on the adults," she placed her ear to the door once more and Rogue looked towards the male mutant.

"That's one thing I don't miss," he said bitterly, "At least I always know what's going on," he sounded bitter still. Rogue looked at the young man in front of her and thought about the time she had touched him and channeled his powers. The memories she had unintentionally absorbed weren't good ones. He had snapped at her to never do that again, but she could tell that he was terrified of what she had seen. It had been choppy, but she could tell that he came from an abusive home and when his powers exploded out of him it was the last straw before Charles Xavier had found him and brought him to the school.

Rogue was about to let out an angry retort, but then bit her tongue. It was true that unless you were a teacher at the school or an adult X-Man things were very downplayed. "Ah suppose you're right," she admitted looking towards the room.

"Guys shut up," Jubilee hissed at them, waving Rogue back over.

"I am going to get in contact with Henry McCoy," Charles said, "If there is a peaceful way to resolve what's going on then he would be the man to do it…considering he is the head of mutant affairs,"

"You do what you think is right Charles," Magneto said simply. There was going to be no peaceful way of settling this, and he couldn't seem to get his old friend to actually see the truth.

_I know this was a short update again, but I'm testing the waters still to see if people are actually interested. Regardless I will post an update as soon as I can because I'm actually having fun writing again! _


End file.
